


Let go of me

by Carjani



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, Deutsch | German, M/M, Regret, Sacrifice
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carjani/pseuds/Carjani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein alternatives Ende von Crisis Core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let go of me

Der grüne Schleier vor meinen Augen vergeht nicht und ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wo ich bin.  
Alles was ich spüre ist ein starker Arm, der mich immer weiter mit sich zieht…  
Zack…du hast mich gerettet, obwohl ich dir nur eine Last bin.  
Ohne mich wärst du schon längst in Sicherheit…weit weg von hier, nicht mehr dieser Bedrohung durch unsere Verfolger ausgesetzt.  
Ich kann sie beinahe hören…obwohl sie noch ein ganzes Stück hinter uns sein müssen, weiß ich…sie werden uns finden…  
Und dann? Werden wir sterben?  
Ich weiß es nicht…

In einer Höhle finden wir Unterschlupf…ich spüre, wie du mich leicht an die Wand lehnst und mich anlächelst…ich liebe dein Lächeln...denn es ist das einzig schöne, was es in meinem Leben noch gibt…  
Meine Mutter ist tot, meine Heimat niedergebrannt und mein Körper und Verstand sind vom Mako zerstört…  
Ich bin nur noch ein Wrack…  
Im Gegensatz zu dir…auch nach den Jahren in Gefangenschaft bist du stark wie eh und je…  
In meinen Augen bist du stärker als jeder andere…auch wenn du Sephiroth nicht besiegen konntest…es nagt an dir, doch es kümmert mich nicht mehr…  
Deine Stärke ist anders…und so viel besser als seine…  
Sephiroth ist nur noch ein Schatten…genau wie ich, denn den Cloud von früher gibt es nicht mehr.  
All die Hoffnungen, die ich hatte, einmal Soldier zu werden, berühmt und geachtet…sie sind dahin…  
Umso weniger verstehe ich, warum du mich gerettet hast…ist es wegen früher?  
Du bist ein Träumer…glaubst du wir können einfach so zusammen sein, also ob nichts geschehen wäre?  
Glaubst du, alles wird wieder gut?

Es wird nicht mehr gut…niemals mehr, Zack.  
Denn soviel ist geschehen…mit mir…mit dir…mit allem.  
Ich wünschte, du würdest einfach gehen…lass mich ruhig hier…alles was mein Geist sich in den Jahren im Mako gewünscht hat war, nicht dort zu sterben und noch einmal dein Lächeln zu sehen…  
Das alles hat sich nun erfüllt…mir ist es genug.  
Es mag undankbar klingen, doch ich will nicht, dass dir wegen mir noch irgendetwas passiert…  
Du hast eine Zukunft…du gehörst nicht mehr in meine Welt, die aus nichts als Trümmern besteht…geh nach Hause…zu deinen Eltern…sie sorgen sich um dich, sie vermissen dich…geh zu dem Blumenmädchen, von dem du mir mal erzählt hast…sie kann dich soviel glücklicher machen, als ich es je gekonnt habe.

Ich habe nie verstanden, was du an mir fandest.  
Du warst Soldier 1. Klasse…standest soweit über mir und warst all das, was ich immer sein wollte und dennoch nie erreicht habe.  
Und ich muss zugeben…ich war eifersüchtig auf dich…alles flog dir zu, ohne das du etwas dafür tun musstest…du lebtest meinen Traum…

Am liebsten hätte ich dich damals gehasst…wenn ich es doch nur gekonnt hätte…  
Denn einen Menschen wie dir…bin ich noch nie zuvor begegnet.  
Du hast mich nicht wie Dreck behandelt, hast nicht von oben auf mich herab gesehen, wie es so viele andere getan haben. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich einem Menschen wichtig…wie hätte ich dich je hassen können…?  
Und doch hab ich es dir nie gedankt…

Eine sanfte Berührung reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich öffne mühsam meine Augen…deine warmen Lippen liegen auf meinen eiskalten…  
Wenn ich jetzt, in diesem Moment, nur sterben könnte…ich wäre glücklich.

Du liebst mich…schon so lange…  
Wieso fällt es dir nur so leicht diese Gefühle zu zeigen…und mir so unendlich schwer?  
Ich will den Mund öffnen, etwas sagen, doch ich bleibe stumm…schließe erneut die Augen…ich bin so müde…

Ein lauter Schrei reißt mich aus meiner schmerzhaften Ohnmacht und im nächsten Moment ziehst du mich schon hoch zu dir und rennst…ich weiß nicht wohin…doch ich weiß warum…sie haben uns gefunden…

Mein Körper bewegt sich wie von selbst…ich habe keine Kontrolle und ich bin mir sicher…es geht zu Ende…  
Dein schneller Atem, unsere Schritte, die Schreie der Soldaten hinter uns…all das nehme ich nur halb wahr…  
Auch deine Kräfte schwinden langsam…auch wenn du es nicht zugeben willst.  
Seit Tagen sind wir auf der Flucht…seit Tagen schleifst du mich mit dir…  
Lass mich einfach liegen…mein Leben ist vorbei, Zack! Warum kannst du nicht einfach von mir lassen? Was muss den noch alles passieren, das du diese dummen Gefühle endlich vergisst und weg gehst.  
Weit weg von all dem hier und vor allem fort von mir.  
Denn ich bringe dir kein Glück…und ich bin weder dir, noch sonst jemanden eine Hilfe…  
Für jemanden wie mich, sollst du dein Leben nicht geben.

Selbst als uns unsere Verfolger einholen, kann ich den Blick nicht von dir wenden…du lässt mich hinter einem Felsen runter, sagst ich solle auf dich warten, ziehst dein Schwert und gehst weg…  
Und ich weiß, wenn du jetzt gehst, werde ich dich nie mehr wieder sehen!

Wie betäubt raffe ich mich auf, das Geschrei der Soldaten in den Ohren, die gegen dich Kämpfen…du bist wirklich erstaunlich…nur noch wenige sind übrig, doch ich sehe, das deine Kräfte immer mehr schwinden…überall am Körper blutest du bereits…  
Ein Schuss knallt durch die Luft und du gehst in die Knie…deine Hand hält deine Schulter…schließlich brichst du zusammen und bleibst reglos liegen…  
Ich sehe noch wie der ShinRa Soldat die Waffe erneut erhebt und dich aufrichtet…als meine Beine sich wie von allein bewegen und einen kurzen Augenblick glaube ich, das mein Leben vielleicht doch nicht so vergeblich war, wie ich immer geglaubt habe…oder, wie ich es mir eingeredet habe…

Mir ist, als höre ich dich entsetzt meinen Namen schreien, doch du kannst nichts mehr daran ändern…  
Ein kurzer Schmerz durchfährt meinen Körper…und ich falle hin…alle Kraft verlässt mich.

Die Soldaten sehen mich erst erstaunt an, dann murmeln sie einige Worte, die ich kaum noch verstehe…

‚Lasst uns abhauen. Der da ist tot und der andere macht es sowieso nicht mehr lange…’

Daraufhin entfernen sie sich und ich blicke kraftlos in den Himmel…alles wird dunkel und ich habe Angst…so sehr, das ich zu zittern beginne…  
Ich hatte schon immer Angst vor dem Sterben und doch habe ich es nicht anders gewollt…denn du wirst es schaffen…deine Verletzungen werden heilen und du wirst diesen Albtraum überleben…

Dein Gesicht erscheint vor mir und du nennst mich unter Tränen einen Narren…  
Ja, ich kann dir nicht wieder sprechen. Ich bin ein Narr.  
Und um diesen, sollte jemand wie du nicht weinen…ich bin es nicht wert…  
Glaub mir du wirst wieder glücklich werden, du wirst Menschen finden, denen du viel bedeutest und ein glückliches Leben führen…  
Und irgendwann wirst du mich vergessen haben.

Doch wenn ich einen Wunsch haben darf…nur einen einzigen…  
Dann bewahre die Erinnerung an unsere glücklichen Tage in deinem Herzen und denk ab und zu an mich…doch nicht zu lang, damit die schlimmen Erinnerungen nicht wiederkehren  
Lass mich nur ein kleiner Stich in deinem Herzen sein…

Wenn du mir diesen Wunsch erfüllst, dann weiß ich, dass ich nicht umsonst gelebt habe…  
Der Schmerz wird vergehen…glaub mir und geh jetzt…ich habe keine Angst mehr, denn ich weiß…

Ich werde es niemals übers Herz bringen, dich gänzlich zu verlassen…


End file.
